Friday The 13th (Minecraft Version)
There's a legend around here. A killer buried, but not dead. A curse on Crystal Lake, a death curse. Jason Voorhees' curse. They say he died as a boy, but he keeps coming back. Few have seen him and lived. Some have even tried to stop him... No one can. People forget he's down there, waiting.... Introduction. "Help!" Said a player running away through a Forest biome. "Help Me!" The player was running away from another player taking the name of Pamela_Blockhees. The player ran to the nearby edge of a lake, and they had run out of sprint. Pamela_blockhees was holding an iron sword. "what have you done!" Pamela_Blockhees said, "You should've been watching him!" "He was my only son!" "It wasn't my fault!" The player said panting, "You shall pay! You shall pay for what you done!" Said Pamela_Blockhees. The player grabbed out a Diamond sword That the player used for going through the forest. "No! NOOO!!" As the player hit Pamela between the neck. Pamela_Blockhees was Decapitated By Alice_Wooly it said as Pamela dropped all her items. It left Her head as an item on the ground. Alice_Wooly Walked away into the night as a Shadowy Figure picked up the Head and the iron sword. "Jason, My special Son, You must kill for what they did. For what they did to me!" Said a voice to the figure, "Kill them! Kill For mommy!" Friday Day 13th, 1.6.1 "Ah, what a nice day!" Said a player named Skybuilder101 unpacking the Stuff from The Chest on the minecart. "What a great day for a Vacation, At Camp Diamond Lake!" "Yeah, whatever." Said another player named IntheDarkness, "I really am happy to get away from those mobs and creepers and stuff" "well I don't think I'll miss any of those dumb mobs." Said a player Named Steve, "I Hate getting blown up by those creepers Now we get to be at a lake on peaceful." "Wait, Then why are we in hardcore?" Said a Player named ryleeadams, "Won't we die or something on this kind of mode?" "No, Rylee you don't get it? We are on peaceful. Maybe that's why nearly all boys say women are dumb" Said skybuilder, "No we are not!" Said Rylee, rolling her eyes. "Well let's get unpacking and head for the House, Then later we'll go swimming after we unpack" "Good since I'm tired of standing here arguing my head off." They walk over to the house and Try to find their rooms. They then Put their items in there chests and head for the lake. "Hey, race you guys to the lake! Last one there is a rotten egg!" They all begin using sprint to get there. Rylee got there first a did a cannibal into the lake. "dang, Beaten by a girl, and I thought they were wimps!" "Oh shut up!" Rylee said. A mysterious shadow figure was watching them beyond the trees. As Rylee glanced up. The Player ducked. "Hey! What was that?" "What?" Said Sky. "I Think someone is watching us..." Said Rylee TO BE CONTINUED................. Category:Stories